


Cast From Family

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Elise Trevelyan: The Herald of Andraste [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abusive Parents, Family Angst, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: When Rodrik Trevelyan is discovered to have magic, he is cast from his family, with only one exception.
Series: Elise Trevelyan: The Herald of Andraste [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611529





	Cast From Family

“Please, let me out!” Rodrik cried, banging his hands against the locked door. “I didn’t mean to do it, I promise!” 

He got no answer. Surely there was someone who would listen to him? But it had all happened so fast. One minute, he was sitting at the dinner table alongside Elise, bored, and the next minute, the table was frozen and he was being blamed for it. His mother had fainted, Olivia had run off screaming, calling him a freak, and the next thing he knew, his enraged father had dragged him to his room and locked him in. He wasn’t even sure what he had done to deserve such treatment. 

“I’ll fix it, I promise!” Rodrik yelled, banging on the door again. But again, there was no reply to his pleas. Defeated, he slumped against the door, sitting against the wall with his hands wrapped around his knees. Hot tears were welling up in his eyes, and for once, he didn’t care about trying to hold them back. Would he ever know what he did wrong? 

“Rod?” a familiar voice asked from the other side of the door. “Are you okay?” 

“Elise!” Rodrik shouted, overjoyed to hear another voice. “Can you let me out?”

“I don’t have the key,” Elise said. “Sorry.” 

“Do you know what I did to make Father so angry?” Rodrik asked. 

“He says that you’re a mage,” Elise said, her voice strangely flat. “He’s having the Templars come tomorrow to take you away.” 

“Wait...I can do magic?” Rodrik asked. 

“Yeah. That’s how you froze the table,” Elise explained. “He says that you have to leave now.” 

“Where?” Rodrik asked. 

“I don’t know. But...he said you can’t stay here,” Elise said. She sounded like she was about to cry. “He said that you were...” Elise didn’t even finish her sentence before she burst into tears. “He said that you were cursed, and that you can’t be part of the family anymore,” she sobbed. 

“But I didn’t mean to do magic!” Rodrik cried. “I can fix this! I’ll never do magic again, I’ll...” He couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. He remembered what his family had said about mages before, and how people born with magic were cursed by the Maker. Which meant that he was cursed too. He buried his face in his hands as he sobbed. 

“Don’t cry, Rod,” Elise said through her own sniffles. “It’ll be okay.” 

“No it won’t, Elise! I’m cursed. The Maker hates me, and so do Mother and Father!” Rodrik shouted. He punched the door, and pain lanced through his hand. 

“Rod?” Elise said quietly. “I don’t care what Mother and Father say. You’re my brother. To me, you’ll always be a part of the family.” 

“Thank you, Elise,” Rodrik said, trying to calm himself down. “Can you..can you stay here?” 

“Yeah,” Elise said. “I can’t come in, but we can talk through the door. I’ll stay with you until they make you leave.” 

The next morning, when the servants came to serve Rodrik breakfast, they found Elise sleeping in the hall, her hand on her brother’s bedroom door.


End file.
